


Another Year

by HoneyBlue



Series: Younglo(ve) dump [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, Happy New Year everybodeh, M/M, a drabble, again unedited soft shit, cross posted on AFF, i shud sleep, i wrote this in like 15mins or something, its 3.25am rn, its for the new year, like rly a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBlue/pseuds/HoneyBlue
Summary: A lil bit of fluff for the new year.





	Another Year

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Happy New Year!_

Fireworks, cheers and clapping erupted on the dot. Junhong admired the bursts of rainbows in the night sky, his eyes glinting and sparkling as the fireworks worked their magic. Arms found their way around him, pulling him back to meet warmth. Junhong didn't need to look back, he knew who it was. He placed his hands over the other's arms as the other swayed them to a beat. They entered their own world, their surroundings dimmed to a blur; even the fireworks weren't a concern.

Junhong felt the other rest his head against his back as they continued swaying for some reason. He turned around, still in the other's arms. "Hyung, happy new year."

The elder leaned upwards, placing a tender kiss onto his lips. "Happy new year, love" the elder whispered against his lips.

Junhong wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, hugging his hyung as he laid his head against the other. It was a peaceful silence; no fireworks, no cheers, no claps. Just the two of them, in each other's arms.

"Youngjae, i love you." Junhong uttered breathily, as he pulled away slightly. Youngjae reached up to cup his cheek, the younger nuzzling into his touch as he gently drew circles on the younger's cheekbones.

"I love you too, Junhong ah." A red rose on the younger's face as he smiled cutely at the elder. Junhong leaned down, pressing another kiss onto Youngjae's cheeks before he continued hugging the other. A more prominent red highlighting his shyness as he hid away from the other's line of sight.

A new year and they both started it in the best way, in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you all a happy new year! Thank you for reading, hope you like it!


End file.
